Worth It
by Gnome Commander
Summary: One shot, post Endless Waltz 3x4. The morning after Quatre returns from a conference on Earth, Trowa contemplates what he and his lover have together. Pure fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I'm not making a dime (Or nickel…or penny) off of this story. If I did own Gundam Wing, it would probably center more around Trowa and Quatre…with a little bit of smut for the rest of us fangirls.

Oh, boy, the fun I would have with that!

Warnings: Fluff, sap, and so much sweetness you'll have to brush your teeth. Trowa-centric.

Pairing: 3x4, 2x5 if you squint really, really hard.

Author's Note: Takes place sometime after Endless Waltz. Just a drabble, a one shot written for pure enjoyment and fun. Enjoy! Please review at the end…I would really appreciate it.

* * *

Worth It

* * *

Trowa inhaled slowly through his nose, shifting a little and pulling his slender lover against his chest a little tighter. Emerald eyes opened slowly and he lifted his head from the pillow a tad, drowsily glancing at the alarm clock on the opposite side of the bed to check the time and smirked slightly at how late in the morning it was. He slid his arm beneath his head after pushing his mussed bangs from his face to look down to Quatre's sleeping form once more.

The former Sandrock pilot hadn't returned from his conference on Earth until nearly midnight last night, having been away for three days to work with the Preventers and the Vice Foreign Minister about inter-colony trade relations, as well as funding for the new space station on Mars. Trowa would have been on assignment for that meeting with Duo and Wufei, however a recent surgery on the rotator cuff in his right shoulder had him on short-term disability.

The slight tear in the cartilage had been causing him some pain and the surgeon had said something about it probably being an old war wound that just never healed right. Trowa had shrugged it off until the tear had worsened, causing him enough pain to be put on light duty. Honestly, he was only twenty-four years old…though his body felt like it was twice that age. It had been Quatre who insisted on the surgery and it had been Quatre who had insisted he stayed at home instead of going to Earth with him, ever worried about the health of his partner.

He had acquiesced to his partner's pleas, never one wanting to cause him undue worry and had stayed home as requested. Trowa knew he could have gone longer without the surgical procedure, but he hadn't wanted to make Quatre fret overly much. Tanned fingers pushed through tangled blond silk as he watched his gentle lover sleep, knowing how exhausted the other man had been upon returning home. Yet, he had been as desperate during their lovemaking as Trowa had been.

Amusement flickered in his emerald gaze as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to his temple, memories of the night before flickering through his mind and he felt his blood heat a little. Though Quatre had returned nearly at midnight, he had somehow found the energy to keep Trowa up well past three in the morning. His little minx had needed him desperately and had demanded his every need be sated, which Trowa had happily fulfilled that request and more. He always enjoyed it when Quatre took control, especially since it was a rare occasion.

Another smirk curved his lips as he slipped from bed, pulling on the flannel lounge pants that had be carelessly tossed to the floor when they had stumbled into their bedroom. They were in one piece, thankfully…though he couldn't say the same thing for Quatre's business shirt. He was sure there were button scattered all over the hardwood floor, yet he would look for them later.

He slipped from their bedroom on silent bare feet, making his way down the stairs of the large house and into the kitchen. All his years of training as a Gundam pilot and as an acrobat for the circus had helped him learn to be light on his feet, therefore making little noise as he moved through the house that he and his lover shared. Trowa moved through the kitchen as he put breakfast together for the two of them, turning his thoughts away from the darker days of the war before they could wander too far. It was bad enough that both he and Quatre woke from nightmares, both of them going through the house to search for enemies just to put their troubled minds at ease.

The Heavyarms pilot was worse out of the two of them, still easily slipping back into the mind of a soldier. Drills for the Preventers kept his instincts honed for battle and his tactics sharp, while Quatre preferred to step away from and focus on helping Relena promote peace. Winner Enterprises was continually promoting the Sanq Kingdom's ideals and helping build the relations between the colonies to being nearly unbreakable. While Quatre still woke from horrid nightmares, mostly centering around the incident with the Zero system and nearly killing Trowa, he rarely roamed the house as Trowa did after a nightmare.

Sally had said something about post-traumatic stress disorder and that Wufei had a form of it as well, however Trowa had waved off any counseling offers by the Preventers. He would deal with his demons in his own, Trowa had told her, and that as long as he had Quatre then there was nothing to worry about. His lover knew full well that he had nightmares and, sometimes, the Arabian would get up and walk with him as he attempted to pace off his nervous energy.

The dreams were at their worst between the end of the war and the Mariemaia incident, then a year directly afterwards. However, as time had progressed, Trowa's night terrors had become less frequent. Although, Quatre still would either check on him when they happened or stay up with him. Every time it happened, he couldn't thank whatever powers that be for his partner…because he probably would have lost his mind if he hadn't.

Trowa finished the scrambled eggs and set them on the back burner, placing the lid of the frying pan over the top to keep them warm. He poured the freshly brewed coffee into two different mugs, adding two sugars in it and a touch of cream before making his way back up the stairs. Of course, Trowa preferred his coffee black and bitter, finding the bite helped him wake up more in the mornings. However, he always enjoyed waking his lover up like this after Quatre had returned from a business trip, finding that the little things he did always made the busy CEO happy.

He stepped into the darkened room and smiled at how Quatre had rolled over onto his stomach, his arm flung out over the area where he usually slept as if he were trying to find Trowa. It caused a warm sensation to spread through his chest, the feeling that he had long associated with the Sandrock pilot since their days in the war. He walked over to the bed and sat on Quatre's side, set the two mugs on the bed side table and leaned down over his blond lover.

Lovingly, he pushed those silky strands from the smaller man's face and pressed his lips to the corner of his. "It's almost noon, little one." Trowa murmured, pressing another kiss to those soft lips. "If you don't wake up soon, you won't be able to sleep tonight…then where will we be?"

A soft huff came from the sleepy blond and he turned his head a little to meet Trowa's kisses. Their lips met in a slow, lazy kiss that would have grown into something much more heated and demanding if they hadn't felt as lazy as they had. Trowa braced himself over Quatre, his hand tanned palm cupping his cheek and tilting his lover's head upwards to do a slow exploration of his mouth. Their lips melded together as their tongues met and slid against each other, a wealth of love and tenderness pouring into it the motion.

Slowly, they both parted from each other to draw precious air into their lungs and Trowa couldn't help but smile happily. All the pain and hardship that the two of them had been through, the death and carnage of the war…it was all worth it to him as he watched sleepy aqua eyes open to meet his and hear Quatre's soft voice whisper, "Good morning, love."

* * *

Fini

* * *

Author's Note: Was that enough sweetness and sap for you? Make sure to check for cavities! Don't forget to leave a review! I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
